


Hi, Welcome to the brewery

by FernsJunk



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody is gay and a fool and pining, F/F, Gen, Goddamit everyones pining, M/M, Pining, These drabbles got out of hand now i'm writing it, This was originally Laia-Centric but that would be too self centered, so now everyones a damn fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernsJunk/pseuds/FernsJunk
Summary: Local flower boi is shy and doesn't know how to ask the cute girl out.  Kind of like butterfly soup but everyones an adult and doesn't know betterORA bunch of bad arcana apprentices band together in an AU that went awry and now everyone is pining.





	Hi, Welcome to the brewery

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction was written by @Arcana-more-likely-nadia-trash on tumblr, go follow her.
> 
> Gianna belongs to Her  
> Castor, Calliope, and Mirasol belong to @CryptidCam  
> Cain belongs to @A-reb  
> Lux and Icarus belongs to @Asrasabs  
> Emrys, Ilva, and T belong to @Shynecromancer
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> God, send help.

Lavender was adventurous.

She wasn’t afraid to try the new, the bold, and she was definitely not afraid to try the new cafe that had opened up a few blocks down. She’s heard rumours of the place, cute baristas, freaky witches, a nice new hip vibe and she was curious to see if those things were true.

Or at least partially true.

So when she was already fast approaching she already could see how at least one of them was true. If she hadn’t known it was a cafe, she would have assumed that the entire place was a bar or at least those new hip ones. 

‘Brewery’ stood the sign above the store front. Black background with what seemed to be constellations forming the word.

‘Nice,’ Lavender thought as she eagerly went inside, pushing the door open. She hears a bell ring at the sound of her presence and takes a moment to look around. There were booths everywhere, each side holding 5 booths and a few tables in the center. 

The theme was obviously dedicated to the night sky and…mythology? Fairy lights hung from the sky and the walls were decorated with drawings she assumed must’ve been Asian. It depicts different stories, a giant fly eagle like bird opening bamboo with it’s beak, and other wild stories like a giant serpentine like thing swallowing the moon.

Oh she was liking this vibe.

“Hello, Welcome to Brewery!” a cheerful voice greets her.

She looks at the person, he was tall, brown skinned, his brown eyes shining and twinkling with light and muscles…well…he could crush her and that pleases Lavender a lot.

“Hi,” she says with a smile, bounding over to the cashier/barista fellow. The pastries were all lined up on the counter, covered by a glass cover. It was here she saw some more gruesome things. A baby looking monster made up of chocolate called a ‘TIyanak’ and the legs of a sexy lady except her upper half was missing called a ‘Mannanangal’. 

“The name’s, Castor, and I’ll be your server/barista/cashier for the day,” he says with a big goofy smile that makes her smile too. 

“I’m Lavender,” she says and looks at the other pastries and desserts available. There were a few she could spot that made sense to her. Brownies, cakes, cheesecakes, ambroisa, pies, and—

“Am I reading that right?” She says with her smile widening and a laugh bubbling up in her chest. “Spotted dick?”

Castor leans over the counter to look, and he nods, a small blush on his face and he laughs. “Yeahp! The owner of this place, Gianna, said it was a must have and you’d be surprised how famous that pastry is,”

“I wonder why,” Lavender snickers, before looking at the others. “You don’t seem to have a lot of customers,” she remarks as she reads the pieces of interesting bread,

“Well, we usually hit a lunch crowd and stuff. Gianna usually stays here but she went out to get a few things,” Castor says rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean it’s still small, so not a lot of people know it but—”

“What is an ‘Aswang’?” Lavender asks with an accent.

Castor grins, and lets out a laugh. “Aswang,” he corrects before looking at the pastry.

A thin, tall gruesome looking creature stood there, limbs unnaturally thin, hands with claws on its end with blood on its tips. The mouth was open, revealing a row of sharp, mismatched teeth with fake blood dripping from it. But what caught Lavender’s attention was the long tongue that was out, it looked like a red whip.

“Well, in Philippine Mythology, they’re creatures who sip and eat unborn babies or in some versions the sac babies are in,” Castor explains with a cheery smile. Lavender looks curiously on it. “See the tongue?” Castor asks as he points to it. “That’s what they use to do it and people even say it’s as thin and sharp as a needle!”

Lavender grins, “That sounds so co–”

But she jumps when the bell rings and another person walks in. She was wearing a black suit, her raven hair curling around her features well. Dull brown eyes look at her before a warm smile blooms on the person’s face.

“Welcome to the Brewery,” she says with a smile. 

It was in this moment Lavender realized why people called the barista’s cute. Castor was cute, he was cute and adorable and she couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach. The fact one arm of his, she was sure he could kill her by flexing her.

But the woman here emanated a sense of ‘I going to kill you but serve you sweets’ and Lavender realized she was gay.

Very, very, gay.

The woman walks to the counter, gracefully slipping through the space to enter the place. She gives Castor a raised eyebrow and a smile and he smiles back.

“I hope Castor hasn’t been flirting too much,” she says as she walks over, patting his arm. Castor rolls his eyes with a smile and winks at Lavender who blushes a bit but she turns to the woman and smiles.

“I’m Gianna,” she says and Lavender almost looses her composure when the woman flashes her a big smile with pearly white teeth. 

It was in this moment Lavender was wondering if it was illegal to sue the cafe for having amazing looking barista’s who she was losing her composure to all too very quickly. 

“Lavender,” she says and Gianna nods at her.

“Well Lavender, what would you want to buy? I know the pastries up here,” she motions lazily to the monster figures above the counter. “Aren’t exactly appetizing to look at, but they are very tasty, I say so myself,” she says with a wink.

“I—uh—” Lavender’s mouth dries, and suddenly she can’t think. What was she going to buy? There was a few interesting things she saw and—

“Boston cream pie, Baked Alaska, and Ambrosia, Love!” She says in one breath. 

Gianna and Castor blink, and share a glance between each other. 

“Say that again, slowly, and this time breathe, darling,” Gianna says as she starts the register. “Boston cream pie, whole or sliced?”

“Sliced,”

Gianna nods, typing it in. “Good, good. Baked Alaska would that be—”

“Whole,”

“I’m  sorry, you’re buying the whole cake?” Gianna asks looking up at her. Her brows were furrowed as she looks at Lavender. “For yourself?”

“Yes,” Lavender says with a scoff, ignoring the sudden flush in her cheeks. “I just want to eat it,”

“O-kay, lovely choice,” Gianna says warmly. She continues typing before looking up again. “What was the last one, Lavender?”

“Ambroisa, got it,” Gianna says before looking over her shoulder. “Did you hear that, Cas?”

“Yeah!” Castor’s voice booms back from somewhere behind and Gianna nods and finishes up the order.

“That would be—” but Gianna doesn’t finish when Lavender simply gives her a large amount.

“Keep the change,” Lavender says quickly and looks away. 

Gianna says nothing, but Lavender could feel her curious gaze. “Thank you for your patronage, Lavender,” Gianna says warmly before bending down because she accidentally dropped something.

Lavender steals a quick glance over at her direction before looking at the desserts. Why was her face so red all of a sudden? Her thoughts pull to the barista’s and Lavender stops herself from groaning. They weren’t just cute, they were downright unnaturally amazing looking and she wanted to sue them for it.

“One order of pastry delights for, Lavender!” Castor’s voice booms and he appears, holding a large bag with a box of cake. He looks over and sees her, flashing her a winning smile and hands it over to her. “Here you go–”

“Thank you!” Lavender says as she rushes out.

It must’ve looked bad or odd or even concerning, but she didn’t mind. All she wanted to do was run back home and eat all of the things she bought and scream into her pillow. 

She was definitely coming back to that place. Definitely.


End file.
